


Get Over It

by dawnheart



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Ice Cream, M/M, Sibling Relationship, distraction, mall, older brother feelings, protective, sibling angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnheart/pseuds/dawnheart
Summary: Michele isn't ready for Sara to date...but he will be.(Emil/Michele and Michele & Sara with background Mila/Sara)





	

Michele felt warm. Warm and happy. 

He and Sara sat on the barstools at the marble kitchen countertop. They talked.  Really talked. She munched on the last of her merende: simple but delicious bruschetta. She needed a quick snack before going to a friend’s house. They had to finish a project. Michele was glad she was in such a good mood. She was even letting Michele drive her to her friend’s, so she and he could keep talking. And her being in a good mood put him in a good mood. And, even she felt it had been a while since they really had a conversation like this.

“You’ll be okay without me?” Sara asked.

Michele looked up. He grinned. “Yeah, of course. You are only going for a few hours.”

Sara’s smile faltered. Michele felt a glimmer of confusion.  _ What does she mean?  _ Michele didn’t want to analyze it too much. They were doing so well. He actually felt carefree for once in his life. He didn’t want it to end.

“I’m glad we are talking,” Sara said.

“Yeah, me too.”

“We can tell each other anything.”

“Of course. Sometimes we don’t even have to say it. We just know.”

“I agree.”

Sara wiped her mouth and put her plate in the sink.

“Ready?” Michele asked.

“Yeah,” Sara said, picking up her backpack with a strained look on her face.

“You want me to get it?” Michele asked.

“Mickey, I got it.”

“Okay, okay,” Michele said with good-natured ease. He swirled the keychain around his finger and opened the kitchen door for Sara. They got into the car and he backed out of the garage.

“Do you know who Mila is?”

Michele’s grip tightened around the steering wheel.  _ Be calm. Be cool. Don’t mess this up.  _ “Yeah. I think so.”

“What do you remember about her?”

“She said she liked you, didn’t she?” He looked both ways before turning onto the street. “But you said you didn’t want to be in a relationship at that time, so you turned her down.” 

“....no. None of that happened.”

“Oh.”

“So, what actually happened, was we were friends, and I always had a crush on her, but I never did anything because I thought she was out of my league.”

“No one is out of your league.”

“Thanks, Mickey, but don’t interrupt. But, she asked me out last weekend.”

Michele felt his chest tighten. He turned on the indicator and turned into Sara’s friend’s cul-de-sac. 

“I said yes. I just thought you should know.”

“Oh.”

“I always tell you to open up, but I should tell you things, too. So, yeah.”

“Yeah.”

“Is that all you are going to say?”

_ But what can I say?  _ Michele coughed. “Well, I’m sure she’s a good girl, so...”

“She is.”

They were at her friend’s house. Michele stared straight ahead.

“You aren’t going to freak out?” Sara asked.

Michele felt his lips twitch in an empty attempt at a smile. “No, why would I?”

Sara punched him in the shoulder. He shrugged her off, taking a hand off the wheel to rub his shoulder exaggeratedly. He glanced at her and she smiled at him softly.

“Thank you,” she said.

“Have fun studying,” Michele said. 

She got out of the car, got her bag out of the back seat, and climbed the steep hill to her friend’s front door. He waited till she was inside. The front door opened. Michele’s mouth hung open. It was Mila’s house. How had he not known? Mila greeted her with a kiss and closed the door behind them. Michele sped away, far faster than he should go on a neighborhood road. 

He didn’t think anything on the way home. He couldn’t. He knew he would freak out and he didn’t want to. But now was the time to, when Sara wasn’t there to see him.

How could this have gone so wrong?  He was so happy not even five minutes ago. Was Sara just buttering him up to tell him this? That must be it.

He got home. He hadn't even felt the drive. He sat at the kitchen counter, trying to find his heartbeat. He wasn’t sure if he was really breathing, either. 

What would he do, now? Sara didn’t need him anymore. She had emotional support elsewhere. She loved someone else.

And he couldn’t get over that fact. She loved someone else. She could go to someone else for help. Someone else.

Michele didn’t know what to do.  He was faint but at the same time, felt like he needed to do something. Run away and never come back. What would be the difference, anyway?

And, later he would blame it on being delusional. Or maybe, later he would think it was a stroke of genius. Either way, he was so crazy, felt so crazy, that he decided to text Emil.

 

> Michele Crispino: hey

 

Almost immediately, Emil responded.

 

> Emil Nekola: hey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! what’s up??????????????????????

 

After Emil’s reply, Michele felt like he crashed down to earth.  Instead of faint, he felt present. His heart was beating way too fast in his chest, like he was making a life or death decision. 

 

> Michele Crispino: What are you doing?
> 
> Emil Nekola: nm wbu????????????
> 
> Michele Crispino: Do you want to do something now?
> 
> Emil Nekola: yes!!!!!

 

 

 

 

So that’s how Michele ended up at the mall with Emil, trying to fill the empty shell of himself with Emil’s laughter.  Sara said Mila would drop her off back at home, so technically, Michele had nothing to worry about. If only his life worked on technicalities and not on his compulsions and fears. 

But Emil was… actually distracting him. It was working pretty well. It helped, somehow, in some mysterious way. Emil bought them both ice cream and they sat outside at a table with an umbrella. They sat in silence, because apparently Emil drew the line at eating with his mouth full of ice cream.

Well, they weren’t completely in silence. Emil would occasionally slurp at his Rocky Road chocolate dipped cone.

“Would you stop that?” Michele snapped.

“There he is,” Emil cooed, as if talking to a toddler who had just woken up from a nap.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Michele asked, and glared at him.

“Are you feeling any better?”

“I am fine!” Michele exclaimed. He was appalled that Emil thought he wasn’t okay, but also inwardly, and secretly, pleased that Emil noticed and cared. But who cared? Emil cared about everyone. That’s just who he was. Michele wasn’t special.  This wasn’t special. This wasn’t anything. This was Emil being a good friend, and not realizing how much it meant to Michele. Because it meant an awful lot.

“Now, you are, I hope,” Emil said. “But I don’t think you were before.”

“Before what,” Michele asked moodily.

“Well, I don’t know,” Emil said, pausing to lick at his cone more. Michele followed the motion for no reason at all. He was just being an attentive friend. His friend was talking. Why wouldn’t he look at him while he was talking? He wasn’t rude. He wasn’t a barbarian.

“But you seemed off,” Emil said.

“I wasn’t,” Michele retorted.

“Admit it,” Emil said, with a bit too much force, causing Michele to jump slightly. “You were being way too nice to me.”

“I am—” Michele was about to say that he was nice, but that was not true. He was purposefully mean because being nice didn’t keep creepy people away from Sara. “I am  not that mean on a regular basis,” Michele said lamely, which still wasn’t entirely true.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Michele didn’t respond.

Emil sighed. He crunched loudly on his cone, turning his head this way and that to get proper biting angles. Michele didn’t understand why he couldn’t just eat his cone properly like a normal person.

“You don’t have to tell me,” Emil said. “I’m just glad you feel better.”

Michele didn’t know why, but emotion overcame him in that instance. He almost choked on his ice cream.

“Mickey?” Emil asked, leaning forward, voice filled with worry.

“It’s nothing,” Michele said huskily.

“Did you have fun today?” Emil asked.

“Yes,” Michele said honestly.

“That’s good.”

Emil finished the rest of his cone in a few large mouthfuls. He licked the tips of his fingers, and even sucked them dry. Michele was quite certain there was nothing on them and was completely unnecessary and unhygienic. 

“You going to finish that?” Emil asked, eying Michele’s ice cream cup. 

“Michele glanced down at his half melted goop.

“Yes, I am! Mind your own business!”

Emil grinned at him, surprisingly fond.

Michele looked into his ice cream once again. He took another melted bite. “Sara has a girlfriend now.”

“Oh.”

Michele glanced up at Emil. He was sitting back in his seat but he looked anything but disengaged. He looked like he had all the time in the world to listen to Michele.

“Yeah,” Michele replied lamely.

“Hm.”

Michele crumpled up the napkin beside him.

“What do you think about it?” Emil asked.

Michele sighed. “I don’t like it.”

“Why?”

Michele didn’t want to say.

“What are you afraid of?”

“I’m not afraid of anything.” Michele’s voice came out dull and flat instead of sharp and angry. He knew Emil knew, but he didn’t know how much Emil knew. He didn’t know Emil would cut right to the chase. He should have known.

“Well, if you didn’t approve of Mila you wouldn’t have let this happen.”

Michele grimaced. “I let Sara make her own choices.”

Emil laughed. “No, you don’t.”

Michele cringed. “I’m trying to get better.” Michele swirled the ice cream in his cup.

“You are.” Emil smiled at him gently. “And I think Sara really appreciates that.”

Michele rolled his eyes, for show. But after, he glanced over to study Emil. “What do you know?” He looked into Emil’s eyes, his deep, ocean blue eyes.

Emil made a thoughtful face then shrugged. “Not much,” he said.

Michele snorted. “Shut up.”

Emil wiped his hands on a napkin. Michele thought, in the back of his mind, that Emil’s fingers were probably sticky and gross by now.

Michele put his empty cup down, and his used napkin in the cup. “You ready to go?” 

Emil looked up in surprise. “Yeah, if you are.”

The boys stood up together and threw away their trash. Michele put his hands in his pockets and Emil linked his fingers behind his head.

“This was fun,” Michele said, again.

“I’m glad,” Emil said. “We should do it again sometime.”

“I was going to say the same thing.”

They walked the rest of the way to Emil’s car in silence.

“Don’t be too sad about this, okay?”  Emil said suddenly.

“I—” Michele stopped himself. He couldn’t even pretend. “Yeah,” he finished instead.

“You don’t seem too sure.” Emil got into the car. Michele pulled on the still-locked door handle.

“Oops, sorry,” Emil said, and then Michele heard the click of the car unlocking and he slid into his seat.

Emil started the car and backed out of the parking space. “I’m serious,” he said.

“What?”

“You may feel lost now, but you’ll figure it out.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

“I believe in you.”

Michele didn’t think of himself as someone who cried easily. If something was really that emotional or sad, of course he was going to cry. But here, now, he definitely didn’t want Emil to see him like that.

“Seriously, Emil.” His voice was way too choked up. He tried to swallow but it didn’t improve anything. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, man, you’re welcome.”

They drove in silence, until Emil turned on the radio. Michele hated all the songs, but at least it was something to focus on. Anger was better than sadness and whatever other emotion made him want to cry a bit ago.

Emil pulled up in front of Michele’s house. Michele didn’t want to go in. No one said anything and Michele was grateful because as soon as Emil spoke he would have to leave.

“Maybe you should date someone, too,” Emil said quickly, and Michele already made a move to open the car door before he actually heard what Emil said.

Michele stopped. He turned around. “What?”

“You know.” Emil looked uncharacteristically nervous. “Casually. Or not casually. Doesn’t matter. Just for fun, would be the most important reason, in my opinion.”

Michele’s brain felt like molasses as he tried to understand what Emil meant. 

“Do you have someone in mind?”

Emil’s eyes widened. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out the first time. He took a deep breath.

“Me,” he said, with shaking breath. Then he took a deep, steadying breath. “Or not,” he said loudly and quickly. “It doesn’t matter. You don’t even have to. It was just an idea. A dumb idea. I don’t know anything. What do I know? Nothing.”

Before Michele knew what he was doing, he surged forward, but the seatbelt locked, and he was pushed back. He was dizzy—with whiplash, with embarrassment, with wanting the ground to swallow him up, with wanting to die, or at least run away to Australia where no one would find him again. He could take up residence with the kangaroos.

He risked a look at Emil. The blonde boy’s face was beet red.

“Maybe you are the dumb one,” he said.

“What?”

Emil stared at Michele’s lips, lingering, soft. He looked back into Michele’s eyes. “May I?”

Michele nodded.

Emil leaned forward slowly, and Michele shut his eyes, holding his breath in anticipation.

Emil’s lips were soft and chocolatey sweet. Emil’s hand came to cup Michele’s cheek and Michele didn’t think he could be so happy.

Emil backed away too quickly.

Michele opened his eyes, and Emil grinned at him.

“Cool,” Emil said.

Michele sighed inwardly.

“Can I come in?” Emil asked.

“I suppose.”

Emil grinned. He got out of the car and even opened Michele’s door for him. 

“I’m glad we had this talk,” Emil said.

Michele cracked a smile back. “Me, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on true events from my real life .... Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
